We request partial support for the Gordon Research Conference on Single-Molecule Approaches to Biology to be held at the Mt Snow Resort in Vermont, July 15 - 20, 2012. Single molecule techniques are rapidly occupying a central role in biological research at all levels. The development of robust techniques that use fluorescence and force probes to track the conformation of molecules one at a time, both in vitro as well as in live cells, provides previously unobtainable data on fundamental biochemical processes that are essential for all forms of life. Our conference aims to provide an interdisciplinary forum for biologists, physicists, chemists and engineers who have developed single molecule methodologies that can be readily applied to solve important biological problems. We seek to disseminate the implementation and use of single molecule techniques in the pursuit of new biological knowledge and educate young scientists that wish to learn how to conduct interdisciplinary research. We aim to convene 25 speakers and 10 discussion leaders combining prominent experts in the field together with biologists that demonstrate the use of single molecule techniques in new systems. We aim for a total of 170 participants for the five day conference. The program will feature emerging new single molecule applications to study the ribosome, the proteasome, and cell binding reactions, amongst other compelling biological systems. The program will also feature simulations and new theoretical developments on the physics of single molecules. Developing single molecule techniques such as DNA curtains and super resolution imaging will be featured as well. In addition, two poster sessions will give participants various opportunities to actively participate in the scientific discourse. The posters will remain in place for two days, to allow participants for ample discussion of their work. The health-relatedness of this application derives from the fact that the rich new knowledge on the dynamics of molecules that results from single molecule studies promises to uncover the molecular origins of a wide range of diseases at a level that was not previously possible. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The health-relatedness of this application derives from the fact that the rich new knowledge on the dynamics of molecules that results from single molecule studies promises to uncover the molecular origins of a wide range of diseases at a level that was not previously possible.